A vehicle is a device that moves in a direction desired by a driver. A representative example of the vehicle is a car. The driver may change the moving direction of the vehicle by rotating a steering wheel.
Fixed mechanical buttons can be disposed in the steering wheel of the vehicle. In such a case, the buttons may be assigned with fixed functions.